


Altar

by theirishleprechaun



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Cum Play, Demon Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Right Hand of Doom, Sacrilege, a little non-con at the beginning, hand of doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirishleprechaun/pseuds/theirishleprechaun
Summary: Set near the end of the first Del Toro movie. Don't like then don't read. A little non-con near the beginning. One-shot. Please review!





	Altar

Hellboy cracked his neck, he was now in full demon mode: his horns had regrown to their full length and his crown was flaming hell-fire. His eyes glowed with inhuman light. He had agreed to succumb to his Anung Un Rama side in return for Liz Sherman's life. 

Rasputin had left him to prepare himself for the opening of the portal. Before leaving he had breathed the breath of life back into Liz, to ensure HB's compliance. 

Liz was beginning to awaken, her eyelids fluttered. She sat up, unaware of her state of dress, and the altar cloth slipped down her naked chest. 

"Red?" she whispered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

When he didn't answer she looked at him. He was silent, reeking of power. His gaze was focused on her and her skin warmed. When he walked towards her a breeze blew across her chest, making her nipples pebble. Shocked, she pulled the cloth back up to her collarbone. 

"Hellboy?" she asked again, her voice afraid. He now stood at the foot of the altar she was sitting on. She tightened her grip on the cloth. Despite growing up with the red monkey she had never been so vulnerable in front of him before. 

The steam rising from HB's nostrils told her that the chamber they were in was cold, but she felt warm, even warmer the closer he came. He stopped at her side. 

"What happened?" she asked. His answer was to slowly drag the cloth from her with his right Hand of Doom. Liz futilely tried to fight his grip. For once in her life she didn't feel entirely safe around him. She grabbed his big hand in her small one, her fingers barely gripping one of his. 

Before she could offer verbal protest, Hellboy leaned down and licked one of her nipples. Liz gasped, his tongue was rough and the heat seared through her. When he pulled away her grip on his hand had loosened. Hellboy threaded his fingers through her hair and brought her face to his. Their eyes made contact and her gaze reflected flames back at him.

"Kiss me, Red."

Their lips met and she lost her breath. All but forgotten, the cloth slid down past her hips. Liz raised both hands to pull him closer. She bit his lip and HB released an eerie growl that somehow only added to their growing heat. He yanked her to the edge of the altar and she eagerly spread her legs to make room for his hips. She double-fisted his horns, guiding his head down to hers so that she could lick him from collar bone to jaw. 

"Mine," Hellboy snarled. The cloth was starting to burn. Hellboy was already smoldering and Liz was starting to lose control of her gift. She locked her ankles behind his back, grinding herself on his leather pants. Hellboy no longer needed to undress; what remained of his battle-worn clothes were now burning off. There was now no longer any trace of the cloth that had covered Liz. He ran his hands up and down her body, memorizing her curves.

Liz pulled at HB's chonmage in annoyance. "I died today, I'm not going any longer without having you inside of me."

He nipped down her neck, continuing downwards to bury his face in her breasts. He laved each nipple before sucking on them hard enough to leave marks. Each pull sending jolts straight between her legs. Her fire burned brighter as he got her wetter. 

"Now, do it now," she hissed.

By now, any fabric between them had disappeared, and there were no boundaries between them. HB slid his right hand down between her legs. Liz moaned, very rarely had he touched her extremities with his right hand, let alone between her legs. HB continued to suck on her nipples as he fingered her folds. Liz was soaking wet, all for him. Even in his demonic state he felt protective of her; so instead of rutting head first he decided to fuck her with his hand to start. 

He slid one finger in, knowing that would barely fit. Liz arched her back, "oh god!"

HB smirked, "no god here." He began curling his finger, alternating slow and fast. Liz's legs were beginning to jerk. "Cum for me." 

"More," she ordered. HB barely began to put the second finger in before Liz went off. He could feel her pulsing around his finger, getting even more wet than she already had been. Liz grabbed his face, devouring his mouth as she rode her orgasm to finish. Her flames now engulfed them both in shades of blue. "Now," she whimpered.

HB snapped, his demonic side taking over. He pulled her off the altar, spanked her, and bent her small body over it. Not bothering to order her, he spread her legs apart. Her pussy was dripping wet; this altar was in the process of getting reconsecrated. Hellboy grabbed Liz's hips and slammed into her. She screamed as he bottomed out, his balls smacking against her clit. Not giving her any time for a breather, he pulled out and then pushed back in. 

Liz raised her torso up, trying to find leverage to push back into the half-demon's thrusts. He flicked and pulled her nipples before pushing her down and thrusting faster and harder. Liz was not even attempting to keep quiet, her moans in tandem with his hips pounding into her ass. He bent down as she arched her back, pushing her ass further up.

"Mate," he growled, biting her neck. She spread her legs as far as she could, feeling him speed up his thrusts, nearly pushing over the altar. The wet slaps of his balls on her clit echoed off the stone walls, and neither cared as to who might be listening. 

By now Liz was dripping on both the altar and Hellboy. Her pussy was starting to seize up around his cock, no longer consistent in flexing. She was stretched so tightly around him, at first she hadn't been too sure that he wouldn't rip her in two. 

"Harder!" she ordered, and HB pulled her up by the hair, using his free hand to grab her throat. 

"Which one of us is Prince of Hell?" he groaned in her ear; squeezing harder as his thrusts became shorter. "I am going to fill your pussy and you are going to love it."

Liz turned her head, searching for HB's mouth. He gave it to her, kissing her like it might be their last. He felt her pussy giving out and sped up his thrusts, one hand still on her throat and the other fingering her clit.

"Red!" she wailed, her pussy gushed, squeezing him so hard he saw stars. Unable to hold off any longer, HB's cock pulsed, shooting loads of cum into her still fluttering pussy. He was still rocking into her, wanting his cum deep in her womb. He pulled out and watched both of their fluids drip onto the altar, he licked his lips. 

With his orgasm, his demonic side receded. He gently turned Liz back over, brushing her hair out of her face. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Red," Liz said hoarsely, "I think we might want to find some clothes first."


End file.
